1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to farm implement devices and more specifically it relates to a versatile implement system for utilizing a single implement structure that is capable of being utilized as a grain planter, row crop planter, tiller or anhydrous applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Implement devices have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional implement device will have only one use such as planting, digging or anhydrous applicator. Some implement devices allow attachment of other implement devices to perform multiple tasks simultaneously.
The problem with conventional implement devices is that they are generally capable of performing one task. This increases the farmer's overall machinery cost because he has to purchase an individual implement for each task he needs to accomplish. In addition, the farmer requires increased storage space because there is more than one implement device to store that can increase storage costs. In addition, if the farmer desires to switch over to another implement device pulled behind the tractor, he has to drive the tractor back to his farm to remove the implement device he was using, attach the new implement device and then drive back out to the field. This can be extremely time consuming especially if the field is a significant distance from the farm.
Examples of implement devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,232 to Kirsch; U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,918 to Yamada et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,000 to Goto et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,783 to Hendrix et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,892 to Tortella et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,914 to Rawson which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Kirsch (U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,232) discloses a quick change mounted packer system which is basically a cultivator equipped with detachable harrows or detachable packer wheels.
Yamada et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,918) discloses a cultivator blade supporting structure including a cultivator blade having a shank and a blade portion, a blade holder having a cavity for removably receiving the shank, and a rotational driving shank.
Goto et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,000) discloses a harrowing device for harrowing a ground surface which includes a haulable frame. A pin is inserted into a hole of a blade holder and the shank to pivotally support a blade.
Hendrix et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,783) discloses a seed bed preparation method and apparatus having a sub-soiler followed by a seed bed preparation tool and a planter.
Tortella et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,892) discloses a combined farm machine performing all of the seeding operations in one pass.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable as a single implement structure that is capable of being utilized as a grain planter, row crop planter, tiller or anhydrous applicator. The prior art devices are not capable of being utilized for different uses in the field as is the present invention.
In these respects, the versatile implement system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing a single implement structure that is capable of being utilized as a grain planter, row crop planter, tiller or anhydrous applicator.